


Unleashing the Beast Within

by tashapaige



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Dragon!Stiles, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>massive thank you to Gillian (hyperphan on instagram) who proof read and helped edit this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The cool breeze of a late, Autumn afternoon swept through the Stilinski household, chilling everything in its path, except Stiles. He never got cold, or hot for that matter. It was almost as if he was immune to the weather, along with many other things. Not that anyone, other than Stiles himself, seemed to notice let alone care to do anything about it. It wasn’t that his friends and family didn’t love him, it was simply that his well being was always being pushed aside because there was always bigger problems. Stiles never thought much about the matter, in fact he would even push aside his health and happiness to deal with other people’s problems. He had always been like this, ever since he was young and his mother died. 

Stiles was sat cross-legged on his bed, in his room typing away at a computer while scribbling away at a notepad. Any normal person would think he was insane, but in reality, he was just doing his math homework. Although he was a smart kid, he wasn’t the best at expressing his thoughts. He tried though, he really did but something was always just off with him. Ever since he was little, he found it hard to fit in with the crowd; he’d always be the one wearing an orange shirt when everyone else was wearing red. Or he would be the one to order a milkshake when everyone else would order a soft drink. 

That was until he met Scott McCall; his best friend, his brother. The pair of them got along instantly and were the best of friends in no time. Scott would wear a blue shirt to go with Stiles’ orange one, just to make him feel like he fitted in better. Scott would order a Coke to go along with Stiles’ milkshake and they’d make a Spider and share it. Stiles and Scott were accused of being joined at the hip by their parents, who were also friends. Claudia and Melissa were also very good friends until Claudia, Stiles’ mother, died. John Stilinski and Rafael McCall got along too, until the divorce of the McCall’s, they then became distant. 

Stiles’ mind was brought back to reality when something cold and sharp hit him in the arm. He cursed to himself and grabbed the scaly tail on his right side in both hands. The thought of making it disappear again crossed his mind, but he decided against it as he wasn’t having to hide it from anyone. The tail that protruded from Stiles’ lower back was at around two metres long and an inch in diameter. He let go of it and it simply swayed a little bit before curling around Stiles’ right leg and reaching the top of his left foot. The pointy tip was dark like ash, shaped like a spear and ready to catch alight at any second. If Stiles wasn’t careful, he could end up burning the whole house down! (Which he almost did once, but we don’t talk about that).

Luckily, Stiles had mastered the art of lighting the flame on his tail. Although he was still learning how to use the fire element with other offensive and defensive moves, he had learnt a few small things on his own. Stiles heard Scott’s motorbike a few blocks away and decided now would be a good time to hide his tail. He closed his eyes and said a few words in Latin, then focused on the thought of his tail being invisible. Once the chant was over he opened his eyes which were glowing purple. His tail was still visible to him but it was translucent in appearance, but no one else could see it. Unless, Scott or another werewolf used their special ‘werewolf vision’ to see it. Then they’d see the outline of the tail, similar to how Scott can see Kira’s fox aura, except not nearly as intense. It’d look like a mirage to them, as if their eyes were deceiving them.

His wings, spikes and body markings were all hidden under his hoodie, so he need not worry about hiding those, although he decided to make those parts of him invisible too. Just in case anyone accidentally pulled his hoodie off or something worse. 

Scott pulled up in the driveway and knocked on the front door, startling Stiles out of his trance. His eyes returned to their normal hazel colour as he made sure the tail was fully hidden; it was. Stiles sighed a breath of relief then made his way down the stairs and to the front door where he greeted Scott with open arms. The two hugged as they said hello, accompanied with big, goofy smiles and a few laughs. 

“So Scotty boy, what brings you here?” Stiles asked as he sat down in the lounge room along with the other boy. He readjusted himself so he wasn’t sitting on his tail, not that Scott would notice but Stiles sure felt it. Scott turned on the television as he closed the blinds around the room. He looked at Stiles expectantly as he was closing the last blind. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Go get some popcorn! We’re having a movie night.” Scott chirps in almost too happy tone. Stiles could tell something was off with Scott but he didn’t question it. That boy was happy one day and sad the next. Probably because there was always someone evil in Beacon Hills trying to kill everyone and Scott always had to try and save the people of the town. Stiles would help as much as he could. Although after the Nogitsune possessing him, everyone has been a bit more distant with him, although they’re scared that Stiles is still evil; which he isn’t.

“Uh- right. Popcorn, let me see if we have some.” Stiles finally stuttered out after Scott snapped his fingers in front of Stiles’ face a few times to get his attention. Stiles walked out to the kitchen and checked the cupboard for popcorn when he heard another knock at the door. With furrowed eyebrows, he walked to the door and answered it. There stood in the doorway holding bags of food and drink was Malia, Lydia and Kira. 

“Hey Stiles!” Lydia spoke up for the whole group. Stiles had a very confused look on his face which Lydia saw and decided to just let herself and the others in. He watched as they walked past and made themselves comfortable, spread across the lounge with the food on the table in front of them. Kira was sitting with her head on Scott’s shoulder and his arm around her. While Lydia and Malia were sitting together on the lounge, leaving no space for Stiles. He sighed as he shut the front door and walked over to the lounges. 

“Alright everyone. Get up for a second, we need more room!” Stiles commanded a little louder than normal as he was talking over the TV. Everyone looked at him and sighed as they stood up. He folded out the lounges into beds and got some sheets and pillows. Once they were done everyone clambered back into their positions and stared at the TV once more. 

“What movie are we watching?” Malia asked, to no one in particular. She looked around at Scott and Kira who shrugged their shoulders. She then looked to Stiles who simply averted his eyes as he was too awkward to simply say he had no clue what to watch. It was Lydia who finally broke the silence as Malia gave he pleading eyes. 

“Alright! I’ll choose then. How about a horror movie?” She whispered, putting emphasis on ‘horror’ and ‘movie’. Kira’s face dropped along with Stiles’. Malia and Scott were up for a horror movie, seeing as they were probably the most outgoing of the group. Stiles gulped as he got up and picked out the first horror movie that he saw; Insidious. 

With a gulp he put the movie into the DVD player and it started playing immediately. He found a seat on the lounge next to Scott as Kira had joined the pair of girls on the other lounge. In no time, he found himself hiding under a blanket and slowly inching closer to Scott, who by now had figured out what Stiles was doing and put a protective arm around him. 

To anybody else, they would’ve looked like an adorable gay couple, but Scott had been protecting Stiles from everything all his life. From werewolves to Nogitsunes to the monster under his bed. Ever since Scott and Stiles met, they always had movie nights together and Scott would always choose to watch a horror movie. Which usually resulted in Scott ‘protecting’ Stiles by holding him close and keeping the blanket over the both of them so nothing could attack their feet from under the lounge. 

Lydia, Malia and Kira were all huddled in a ball, giggling at Stiles and Scott’s odd position. Although the three of them were all doing the same sort of thing except on a bed. Kira was on the right of Lydia and Malia on the left. They all cuddled under two large blankets and were surrounded by pillows. The night was going to be long, but good.


	2. A Typical Morning in the Stilinski Household

The morning sun streamed through the curtains of Stiles' bedroom. He awoke with a fright as he saw a shadowy figure standing by his door. Instinctively, Stiles jumped up into a defensive crouching position on his bed. His eyes slitted and became a shade of purple while his tail turned up and came around to his right side; the sharp tip of the tail pointed directly in front of him at the figure. The scales on his back darkened in colour as his fangs protruded from his gums. He bared his teeth and snarled.

"Woah woah, calm down kiddo. It's just me." John spoke gently to his son, with a small chuckle. He was the only one who knew about Stiles, besides his mother but she had died a long time ago. Stiles sighed in relief as his body relaxed back into a normal human-looking state.

"Haven't you heard of a thing called knocking?" Stiles hissed with a roll of his eyes. He put his hand on his chest as to exaggerate the shock he was in. His father simply chuckled at him as he dropped a newspaper on Stiles' desk.

"I'm going to be home late tonight, will you be okay?" John asked and Stiles nodded in response as he chewed on his bottom lip; deep in thought. "You sure?" The sheriff questioned once more, making Stiles look up and actually acknowledge his father.

"Yeah." Stiles shook his head and widened his eyes for a split second, waking himself up. "Yeah sorry Dad. I was just thinking, maybe Scott and a few others could stay over for the night." Stiles said, seeing as it was a Friday. John simply nodded in agreement after he reminded Stiles to take out the trash before everyone came over tonight. He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Stiles let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in when he heard his father's car turn on and leave the driveway. It was about time he got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of him. He climbed out of bed, not bothering with hiding his tail, and walked over to his closet. After many items of clothing were thrown all over the floor, Stiles finally decided on wearing a red and black plaid shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and converse.

After waddling down the stairs and getting his tail caught in almost everything, Stiles finally reached the kitchen where he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He read the news on his phone as he quickly ate the food in front of him. Somehow, he managed to spill white milk on his black jeans. It wasn't until he was finished his breakfast that he realised his once clean jeans were now stained with white. He decided against wearing them to school as he'd probably get quite a few odd looks directed his way.

Stiles jumped up out of the seat, bowl in hand with the spoon handing over the edge. His tail got caught in the cutout in the back of the chair, pulling him backwards onto the chair. Of course with his luck, he managed to then fall off of the chair and spill the remaining milk in the bowl, all over himself. He cussed more than any sane person would before he finally got off the floor and stood up, making sure his tail wouldn't get caught in anything else.

With a sigh he walked over to the kitchen sink and put his now empty bowl under the tap to rinse it. Once he was finished, he walked up the stairs to his bathroom; hair soaked in milk. He muttered a curse to himself as he turned on the tap and shoved his head under the running water. With the water running cold, he ran his fingers through his hair, removing the milk that had merged into the strands of his hair.

Stiles finished with the sink then turned it off. He grabbed a towel from the rack behind him and started rubbing the towel viciously through his hair to dry it. Once it was dry enough, he took off his shirt and jeans and went off in search for another pair of clothes.

Eventually, he found a blue plaid shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. He decided that it was the best he could find when he only had a minute until Scott would arrive at his house. Stiles quickly changed into the clothing as he heard Scott arriving at his house. He knew he only had 30 seconds until Scott would ring the doorbell, so he mentally started counting down the seconds as he ran around doing last minute errands. He used his super speed to get everything done so quickly, and he thanked God that he had the ability of speed.

3

2

1

A sharp, bell noise rang through the house just as Stiles had predicted. He breathed a laugh as he skipped down the stairs, not forgetting to grab his keys and backpack on the way down. Just as Stiles was about to open the door, he remembered that he'd completely forgotten to hide his tail. He couldn't just say the chant in front of Scott so he had to yell through the door that he was just 'finding something' and 'wouldn't take too long'. Scott didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary so he took out his phone to text Kira. Stiles sighed in relief as he walked into the kitchen so Scott wouldn't be able to hear him.

Stiles closed his eyes and said a few words in Latin, then focused on the thought of his tail being invisible. Once the chant was over he opened his eyes which were glowing purple. His tail was still visible to him but it was translucent in appearance. No one else would be able to see or feel it, unless the chant wore off or a werewolf used their heightened vision around it, but what were the chances of that happening?

Once he was sure the chant had worked he grabbed an apple and made his way back to the door. He breathed in and out, calming himself then opened the door, only to be greeted with Scott's goofy grin. Stiles walked out and locked the door behind him, muttering a curse when the key wouldn't fit in the hole properly.

The pair walked over to the Jeep and got in. Stiles put both hands on the wheel and sighed in humorous annoyance before he looked over to Scott.

"You would not believe the morning I've had." Stiles said seriously but complemented the remark with an eye roll. Scott just laughed at his best friend as they drove off to school.


	3. Dragons in Locker Rooms

A week or two had passed since the last close encounter with Stiles and his dragon counterpart. He’d learnt a bit more on how to control the elements, as his father had been helping him. Although his father was not a dragon, his mother was and before she died she taught Stiles as much as she could teach a young child. Claudia taught everything she knew to John so that he could eventually teach Stiles when the time was right. 

It was finally Friday and Stiles had just finished his second last period at school. He now had a free period along with the rest of the pack, so he decided to look for his friends but couldn’t see them anywhere. Surely they were just in the library studying or something? They wouldn’t be purposely hiding from Stiles… Right? Stiles started to fret as many negative thoughts came into his mind. What if Scott had found out about him? What if Stiles had done something wrong and they all hated him? His heart started to pound in his chest as if it was trying to escape his body. 

Without a second thought, Stiles ran into the boy's locker room. There was no lacrosse practise on, so the room was empty, lucky for him. Thoughts raced through his mind as he threw himself against the lockers, trying to get a grasp on himself. His body slid down the lockers and landed on the cold floor with a thump, shaking the surrounding lockers. He started breathing heavily as his tail became visible and started moving uncontrollably. Stiles looked down to his hands and was met by a pair of long and sharp black claws. If the transformation was this bad then surely his fangs were out and his eyes were glowing. He looked up towards the ceiling and close his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing and not his surroundings. 

His breathing just got more and more out of control. After letting out one more shallow breath, his eyes shot open and a loud growl escaped from his throat. His surroundings shook and the lights above him started flickering. Some of the light bulbs exploded, causing shards of glass to fly everywhere. He shielded his face with his half scaly arm, not that the glass would seriously injure him though. 

The room was now dark, the only light being coming from the windows. Stiles jumped up and ran to the showers where the pipes were leaking water everywhere. He must’ve done that, along with the lights. 

Part of being a dragon meant that you could control the elements; water, fire, earth and air. His powers are also attached to his emotions in a way; if he’s upset, it rains, if he’s angry, there’s a thunderstorm. If he is happy, it’s sunshine. The weather isn’t always based off of Stiles’ emotions, it’s only connected to Stiles when his emotions are extreme. 

Stiles stood with one hand holding him up against the wall that he was facing. The cold water ran trails down his back. His hair was soaked with water and stuck down to his forehead as his clothes stuck to his body like spandex. Soon his breathing became normal and his tail and scales became translucent once more. His fangs retracted back into his gums, replaced with normal, human teeth as his eyes returned to their usual shade of brown. 

Stiles turned the shower off but water was still leaking everywhere from the broken pipes. He knelt down and put his hands over the metal to stop the water flow. With a slight squeeze, he had bent the metal back into shape, in turn closing the hole and stopping the leak. A smile found its way across his face as he stood back up and admired his work. He wasn’t used to using his strength as he never really had to use it because of Scott and all the other werewolf friends he had. He’d always been skinny, defenceless Stiles to them and that was all he’d ever be. 

His smile fell as he heard footsteps coming from down a few halls. It was a group of around five boys coming straight for the locker room! If Stiles were to start worrying again he could lose all control of staying human. Stiles started fretting at the thought and his dragon parts started to show again. He looks down at his claws as his tail comes around to the side of him. What the hell was he meant to do now? The boys were getting closer! 

A light bulb sparked above Stiles’ head giving him an idea. He was going to transform to his dragon form. When in dragon form there are four different sizes of subforms; big, medium, small and tiny. Each size has its pros and cons. When in the ‘big’ form, Stiles is the size of 30 storey building! Yet when he is in his ‘tiny’ form, he can fit in the palm of a hand. It takes about a minute to shift into a small or tiny dragon but for a medium dragon it takes two minutes. For the biggest dragon size it takes around five minutes, depending on the circumstances. Whenever Stiles is home alone or with his father, he usually stays in his small size form which is still bigger than an average human but not big enough to destroy everything when he walks. 

Stiles shifted into his tiny form so he could hide in one of the lockers. After a minute of bones cracking and groans of pain, a bright light shone through the room and Stiles was a dragon; a very tiny dragon. He had black scales along his body and bright purple eyes. His wings were scaly and big along with his tail which was accompanied by a metal tip shaped like an arrow. 

The tiny dragon scurried across the cold floor and tried to open the locker but he had no luck; it was locked. He heard a hand opening the door and as if in slow motion he ran to a bench and hid under it, near the leg. The group of boys walked in, laughing and talking to one another. It was the last period at school so the boys must have been coming in to get something from the lockers and they would leave. At least, that’s what Stiles hoped for. 

Another group of boys walked into the locker room and joined the boys already there. Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. Just his luck. The boys made no indication of leaving anytime soon so Stiles was planning on making a run- or fly- for it and getting out of there as quick as possible. All the windows were locked so he’d have to navigate his way through the school. Surely it wouldn’t be that hard… Right?

As if on cue, Scott walked into the locker room. Stiles looked up at him as Scott looked around the room, trying to suss out the boys. Scott was trying to determine if any of them were werewolves. He had heard a growl come from the room earlier and was determined to find out who made it. He walked over to where Stiles was hiding and dropped his bag on the floor. Scott walked away from the bench and made his way to his locker as he listened in to the boys’ conversation. 

Stiles saw this as an opportunity to get out of the room. Scott’s bag was unzipped and there was a black jumper sitting snugly inside the bag. Stiles flew up and into the bag, landing with a padded thud on the jumper. He snuggled into the jumper and was near invisible. Scott wouldn’t be able to see him, even with his wolf senses. 

A few minutes passed and Scott came back to his bag. He picked it up and threw it over his shoulders without even looking inside. After walking out the school he found his motorbike and put his helmet on. Before Stiles had the chance to fly out of the bag, Scott had sped off in the direction of Derek’s loft. Stiles decided to hide in the bag and wait to see where Scott was going and why he was in such a hurry. 

After about ten minutes, Scott stopped out the front of Derek’s loft and got off the motorbike. He took his helmet off and grabbed his backpack and headed inside. Stiles poked his head out of the bag to see where he was. Why are we at Derek’s place? Stiles thought to himself before returning to his position inside the jumper. 

Scott reached the front door and dragged it open. The whole pack was there; Kira, Lydia, Chris, Malia, Parrish, Mason and Peter. Even Scott’s betas; Derek, Isaac, Liam, Ethan, Aiden! What the hell is going on? Stiles said in his head. Everyone was crowded around a table with papers on it. Scott dropped his bag onto the floor after he closed the door behind him. He turned to face everyone as they were all looking at him. 

“I think there’s a new pack of werewolves.” Scott announced. He walked down the stairs and over to the table where a space was left for him. It was Peter who spoke up first.

“They’re not werewolves, they’re chimeras.” He spoke in a smooth yet annoyed voice. Scott looked at him confused then to Derek after Peter rolled his eyes.

“They’re basically supernatural hybrids. We don’t know who’s making them or why, all we know is that they’re crossbreeds of different supernatural creatures.” Derek spoke up.

Chimeras? Supernatural crossbreeds? Why wasn’t I told about this? And why wasn’t I invited to this meeting? I’m part of the pack, I should be here! Stiles yelled internally. He couldn’t get himself too worked up otherwise something could catch on fire. That wouldn’t be good for him. 

“And Scott, have you thought about what I said?” Peter spoke up, dragging Stiles from his thoughts. He listened in to the conversation intently. 

“Yes, Peter, I have. Stiles, he’s my best friend, but I think you might be right. Something is off about him and I can’t tell what it is. I don’t know if it’s from what the Nogitsune did to him or if it’s something else, but he isn’t the same Stiles anymore.” Scott said sadly, getting equally as sad looks from Lydia, Malia and Derek. 

“So, you know what you have to do, right?” Peter’s smooth voice rang in Stiles’ ears making him shudder. 

“Yes. Stiles needs to leave the pack and I’m the only one who can do it.” Scott spoke with a strong tone in his voice making Stiles fret. Was he really going to kick his best friend- his brother- out of his pack? Stiles couldn’t think straight anymore. He poked his head out of the bag and saw everyone talking quietly about how to deal with the chimeras. 

The door to the loft was left ajar a tiny bit, just enough for Stiles to squeeze through. He decided to make a run for it. His body emerged from the jumper and then the bag. His wings extended as his body stretched and cracked. He was ready to fly. 

Stiles ran fast and beat his wings hard, the air beneath him slowly starting to get less dense. Soon after he was flying, full speed. The opening of the door was a lot smaller than it seemed when Stiles was sitting in the bag. He realised that he wouldn’t be small enough to fit through the opening. This was it, this was how he was going to get found out. 

An idea sparked inside him. If he couldn’t fit through horizontally, he’d go through vertically. He lined himself up in a straight vertical line and kept soaring through the air. His body made it through the door with a slight whooshing sound, but other than that it was a perfect escape. 

Stiles perched himself on the railing outside and took a deep breath. He was about to fly away when the door opened and Derek walked out. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the tiny dragon in front of him. His eyes were wide with shock but had turned a shade of blue and his fangs had extended. He growled out one word, signalling the whole pack to come and help him hunt the beast in front of him. 

“Chimera!”


	4. The Chase

Stiles jumped up from his spot on the pole and flew straight down the circular stairwell. His wings laid flat against his tense body as he pierced through the thin air. The pack followed him down, some riding the rails and the others sprinting down the stairs.

 

Derek was the first to reach the bottom of the stairs, but Stiles had already left the building. Stiles flew as far as he could in his tiny form. Although he didn't get far away, he made it to the woods where he would be able to transform into a larger size making it easier for him to escape. If he were to shift back into his human self, the others would track him back to the woods and find him standing there, nude. Which wouldn't be very good for anyone involved. 

Lydia and Chris scrambled to a car and sped off towards the woods, following the werewolves. They almost crashed a few times, but once they had reached the road that led to the woods, they floored the gas pedal, escalating their speed even more. Now they were driving faster than some of the werewolves were running. 

Once hidden fairly well, deep in the woods, Stiles started transforming into his medium size. Even though it was small to him, he was the size of a very tall human. He stood around three metres tall, his body was as long as a limousine and around a metre or two wide. 

The transformation was complete and suddenly Stiles was a fairly large dragon. In the distance, he heard the howls of the wolf pack, signalling to each other where they were. Luckily, this also helped Stiles to figure out how far away from him each member was. They were all at least a couple hundred metres away, but the closest ones were Derek, Isaac and Scott. Although all wolves were gaining on him, they were the ones who would most likely reach him first.

Stiles could smell Derek's wolf scent not too far away from him. Derek had a much stronger scent than the other werewolves as he was currently in his wolf form. Stiles started to run the opposite way, the leaves under his feet crushing and flying about. He started off slowly, but as he built up speed he started to rush past the trees, the leaves on the ground making a trail behind him. 

Once Stiles was running around 100 kilometres per hour, his wings began to slowly move up and down. He continued sprinting, letting his wings beat harder and harder against the thick air. Up ahead, Stiles could see the edge of a cliff approaching in the darkness. The moon shone down, highlighting a path he should take; right off the edge of the cliff. 

Howls emitted from not too far behind him, eliciting panic in the young dragon. He couldn't just jump off the edge of a cliff to his death! That would be insane. He had to slow down his sprinting as the edge neared closer. Skidding to a halt, Stiles narrowly narrowly missed a tree as his wings spread out to help lessen the time he was skidding. His feet dug deep into the ground and he leaned back, wings extended.

Finally, he came to a stop, about a metre from the edge of the cliff. The wind edged him forward, but he stayed as still as he could, his large, feathered wings slightly swaying in the breeze. Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he got up and turned around, only to be faced with snarling werewolf faces. Derek was stood out the front of the group, hackles raised and growling intensely. 

"Who are you?" Scott growled through gritted teeth, his glowing red eyes staring deep into Stiles' vibrant purple ones. 

Malia and Kira stood next to each other, along with Ethan and Aiden standing behind them. Because Stiles was a dragon, his sight allowed him to see everyone like how a werewolf would see people using their 'special werewolf' vision. Kira was surrounded by her fox aura as Ethan and Aiden had conjoined into one giant werewolf; which always freaked Stiles out, but he never told them as he didn't want to become their dinner. 

Stiles didn't know how to respond; he couldn't speak at all in his dragon form. He could only talk to people telepathically. If he was to talk to Scott, the werewolf would easily be able to tell it was his best friend. 

"Answer him." Liam growled out, his glowing yellow eyes turning from Scott to Stiles. 

The werewolves slowly started to inch closer and closer. Parrish, who currently had glowing orange eyes and fire surrounding him, extended his fangs, ready to attack at any second. Peter was still human, but Stiles knew that he could shift very quickly and at any moment. Chris Argent stood tall, gun pointed at the dragon, ready to fire as Isaac moved up to stand next to Scott, eyes glowing bright yellow. Derek was now in his werewolf form as it would be much easier for him to fight.

Lydia gazed up at the giant dragon standing in front of her. She didn't look scared, she simply looked curious; as if she knew it was Stiles but had forgotten who he was. He didn't know what to do! How was he going to escape from this situation? He could tell that at any second, Lydia could realise who he was, and so he did the only thing he could think of. 

Stiles jumped. 

Wind rushed past Stiles' body and face as he fell, quickly gaining speed as he descended. The ground was only a couple hundred metres away, and at this rate Stiles would hit the sharp rock soon. The realisation finally hit Stiles that if he didn't do anything, he would surely die. With a quick outburst of adrenaline, Stiles shot his wings out, slowing the descent. The air caught in his wings and he fought against the strong wind to keep himself above ground. 

Stiles lowered himself onto the rock, eyes shut tight, not bearing to see the ground below him. Once his feet touched the jagged surface, he opened his eyes to perceive his surroundings. It was pitch black but Stiles had night vision, meaning he could see clearly. He looked up to see tiny faces peeking over the edge of the cliff. He wasn't sure if they could see him, so he crouched down, wings extended out to look like rock, and listened in to what they were saying.

"Do you think it's dead?" Liam whispered to Scott and Derek. 

"It did just fall off a cliff," Derek responded, voice laced with heavy sarcasm. Scott simply rolled his eyes in response, squinting a bit as if he were trying to get a closer look. 

"What was that anyway?" Liam spoke up again, this time directing his question to Scott, in hopes of getting an actual answer this time. 

"A dragon, dumbass," Derek responded, as though Liam should know that those existed in real life and weren't just mythical creatures. Liam had a dumbfounded expression painted across his face, completely ignoring the fact that 1. Derek answered his question that was meant for Scott and 2. Derek had called him a dumbass. "Yes, they're real." Derek finished, as if reading Liam's, and everyone else's, minds. 

As if out of the blue, Stiles' inner badass erupted with, eliciting a sudden, visceral rush. He suddenly decided to fly up and scare the pack, which would hopefully be a signal for them to leave him the hell alone. At least, that's what he hoped for. 

The pack started to walk away, as all the action was finally over and the dragon was dead. That's what they thought. Stiles' wings started to slowly flap, pushing the air down and lifting him higher. Once he had gained enough momentum, he pushed himself up and shot into the air. His wings continued to flap on his ascent into the sky until he could finally see the cliff edge approaching. 

Scott and Derek heard a noise coming from where they just were. They ran over after signalling the rest of the pack to stay quiet and be careful. Just as they reached the edge to look over, Stiles shot up out of ravine. The sheer force of his entrance knocked back the two werewolves and scared everyone else. Immediately, Isaac and Liam came back over to help Derek and Scott. 

Stiles stayed in the air, his wings gently beating to keep him up. The moonlight shone from behind him, making him look like a celestial being. He stared down at everyone, his purple eyes standing out from the rest of his scaly features. Everyone looked up at him, mouths open and curious looks spread across their faces. 

This was it! Stiles had to make his move now. This was sure to scare them away forever, then hopefully he could continue on living like a normal human. 

Stiles could feel it start to build up inside him, until it finally reached the back of his throat. He opened his mouth and let out a giant roar, sending chills down everyone's spine. They all put their hands in front of their faces to cover themselves from the force of the dragon's bellow. 

Stiles was not normally a violent person, but ever since he'd been possessed by the Nogitsune, he's found it easier to get angry and aggressive. He closed his mouth once he finished, then turned away and flew off into the moonlight, leaving the rest of the pack startled and even more motivated to find the dragon and kill it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massive thank you to Gillian (hyperphan on instagram) who proof read and helped edit this chapter!


	5. A Stroll in the Woods

Morning broke through the curtains as Stiles rolled over and off the side of his bed. With a groan, he got up off the cold, wooden floorboards and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and turned on the taps in the shower, waiting for the water to get warm. Once it finally reached the temperature he liked, he stepped in and relaxed. 

His body was tense, as it had been around a week since he had last shifted. The hot water relaxed his muscles but he knew as soon as he got out the shower he’d have to shift to make the aching pain go away for a few more days. 

Although being a dragon was pretty damn awesome, as Stiles put it, it did come with its downsides. Stiles needed to shift at least once a week, but it was better if he shifted around every 3 days. It didn’t hurt him; it was just a nuisance to him, especially when he was at a camp. It’s not the easiest thing to hide a dragon at a school camp.

Stiles decided it was about time to get out of the shower. He turned the taps to the left, stopping the water flow, and stepped out of the shower. After drying himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. There was no point in putting clothes on, as he was going to shift into his small dragon form so he could easily walk around the house and not break anything. 

Stiles closed his blinds and placed his towel on his bed so he could transform. The sound of bones breaking and moving places was heard throughout the house. Normally John would get a sudden fright when the noise came out of nowhere, but he was currently at work, so Stiles was home alone. 

Once the transformation was over, Stiles stretched out his new scaly body. He let his tail reach out across the bed and then lay flat on it. He turned around and grabbed his towel between his teeth, pulling it off his bed before making his way into the bathroom where he left his towel to dry. 

Stiles left the bathroom and padded his way down to the kitchen. He was going to make himself some breakfast- well, more like lunch- but he decided against it, as he would probably break everything in the kitchen. He’d just find something to eat when he got home; he wasn’t too hungry anyway. 

The morning was quickly passing, so Stiles decided he’d go to the woods and practise and test his control over shifting and using his powers. He tossed up between driving or flying there, but eventually chose the latter as it would be a lot quicker. If he shifted into his tiniest size, he would simply look like a bird flying in the sky; it was the easiest way to blend in.

After he transformed into his smallest size possible, Stiles left the house through his bedroom window which was on the second storey. He darted through the sky, dodging trees and other birds on the way to the reserve. 

Finally, the steel fence lacing the border of the reserve came into sight. Stiles descended down into a tree and looked around to make sure no one else was in sight. He shifted back into his human form and jumped down, landing on the ground with a thud. Leaves danced in a circle around him before floating calmly back to the ground. 

Stiles was currently nude, as he had just shifted. He was clever though. The first time he came to the reserve to train, he had made sure to leave clothes for himself. They were inside of a bag in a certain tree; the tree Stiles had just landed in. 

Stiles ripped a chunk of bark out of the tree, opening it up so he could get the bag out and the clothes. He quickly got the clothes out and put them on in under five seconds - having super speed definitely helped with a lot of things, other than just running for your life. 

Once Stiles was done getting changed, he shoved the bag back into the hollow tree and picked up the chunk of wood. He put it back into place. The palms of his hands started to glow, and the wood blended back into the tree perfectly, as if it was never taken apart. Stiles smiled to himself, before walking away from the tree. 

The journey into the middle of the forest didn’t take too long, as he was already on the inner outskirts, but once he reached the middle, he looked up. Inhaling and exhaling, Stiles readied himself to sprint as fast as he could. He was going to be testing his speed, like he did every so often to see how far his training was coming along. 

He knelt down into a ready position, prepared to sprint at any time. The cold air around him coated him like a hard shell, making him close his eyes. He inhaled then exhaled, letting himself relax. Suddenly his eyes opened, glowing a vibrant, purple colour and he took off sprinting, faster than the speed of light.

Stiles reached the other side of the reserve and was about to do another lap when, in the distance, he heard people talking. He had to be quick about his actions, so he shifted into his smallest dragon form and hid in a tree. No one would be able to see him, and even if they did he’d just look like a deformed bird.

The voices got louder as the people got closer. Stiles could differentiate between the voices; one of them was male and one was female. It was Scott and Allison! More muffled voices came from behind the pair as Stiles watched and listened intently from the tree he was perched in. It sounded like Isaac, Lydia and the twins, Ethan and Aiden. 

What are they doing here? Stiles thought to himself. He decided to continue watching their actions before he did anything drastic. Maybe they’re here for a simple chat… In the woods? Stiles rolled his eyes at his own remark. They were obviously only there to either talk privately or train; Stiles knew that. 

“Why are we even training? We obviously would outnumber the creature in a fight, so what’s the point?” Aiden’s complaint was mainly directed at Scott, who in response rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“The point, Aiden, is that we saw how terrifying that creature was and how easy it would be for it to kill us! It could probably kill all of us in seconds,” Lydia spoke up for Scott, glaring at Aiden with a hand on her hip. 

“We still have to figure out who is making these Chimeras in the first place! Training is going to help in protecting all of us for whatever lays ahead.” Allison added, looking from Scott, to the rest of the werewolves present. 

Stiles decided that now would be a good time to fly quite a fair bit away to shift into his human self. He had a plan, and he knew it was a good one that no one would expect. 

After shifting and getting the clothes he needed, Stiles ran a little way back to the tree he was previously at to see the pack fighting. They were obviously training, but it did look quite intense. Allison and Lydia, Ethan and Isaac and Scott and Aiden were all fighting one another. Stiles slowly walked up to them, careful not to interfere as he didn’t want to get ‘injured’.

“Hey!” Stiles called, dragging the ‘y’ out for a bit too long. Scott was the only one to hear Stiles’ call, and turned his head to look at him. Stiles waved back with a small smile. Scott had a confused expression painted on his face but didn’t let Stiles see it. Instead, he turned back to Aiden, smirked and dropped him to the ground in a headlock. 

“You might want to work on that.” Scott grinned and let out a breathy laugh. Aiden glared at him and pushed Scott’s hand off his body. Scott walked away and over to Stiles as Aiden went and merged with Ethan to fight Isaac. Stiles could see the fear in Isaac’s eyes when the two twins merged and laughed a little. 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Scott asked with furrowed brows, now completely human again. 

“Well,” Stiles paused, looking behind Scott and at Lydia who was staring straight at him as if she had seen a ghost. “Uh-” Stiles turned back to Scott after he clicked a few times in his face. Stiles shook his head and returned to reality. “Sorry, I was just out jogging and I saw you guys in the distance. Just came over to see how things were, ‘cause you know, we haven’t really talked much recently.” Stiles said the last sentence a bit quieter as he lowered his head. 

“Oh, Stiles you know I’ve been busy with the pack! If you wanted to hang out you could’ve just called or texted or something.” Scott exclaimed with a smile. 

“You said I was in your pack though…” Stiles mumbled quietly. 

“What? Of course you a-” Scott was cut off by Allison grabbing his arm very tightly. She looked at him in the eyes and gave him a small signal, as if to say ‘stop talking’. Once Scott had realised what she was going on about, she let go of his arm. Allison looked at Stiles and gave him a small, sad smile before walking back to Lydia where they found a tree to rest under. 

“Ah, Stiles. We have to talk.” Scott croaked sadly as he put an arm on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“What’s wrong Scott? Is it something with Allison? You can always talk to me!” Stiles exclaimed.

“No, Stiles. Allison and I are fine, thank you though. Now, I really don’t want this to affect our friendship, but you, uh-” Scott paused, choking on his words. He decided to just say it bluntly, as there was no nice way to it. “You can’t be a part of the pack anymore. I’m sorry.” 

“What? What do you mean Scott!?” Stiles stood up, enraged and full of sadness. He knew this would happen, but he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles!” Scott cried out. By now the other pack members had stopped fighting to watch the current fight unfold. 

Stiles was so full of anger, he did the only thing he could think of. He punched Scott, painfully hard right in the jaw. The impact happened as if in slow motion for Stiles as he felt the bones in Scott’s jaw crack under his fist. He could tell that his eyes were glowing, but at that moment he couldn’t care less. No one would be able to see anyway. Time returned back to normal, along with his eyes. Scott fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding, broken jaw. 

Allison ran to his side as she held him close. Scott’s jaw was already healing, but Stiles knew it would take a long time for it to fully recover. Being hurt by a dragon took longer to heal than any wound by any other animal, supernatural or not. 

Stiles walked away from the scene, not looking back once to check if Scott was okay. He could hear the other werewolves start to run after him, but he could take care of them with one look if he needed to. Mind control comes in handy sometimes. He heard Scott call out to the others to stay away from Stiles and they listened, of course. 

Stiles was extremely upset, but knew that Scott would eventually come back to him - they were brothers, right? Scott had really screwed up this time. When Stiles was finally out of sight, he sprinted back home, arriving there in under 5 seconds. 

After all the events that had unfolded, there was only one thing he was certain of.  
He was not going to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm so very sorry for not updating in months! But I've had a lot going on recently, but I hope this 2k word chapter makes up for it! ;)
> 
> Also holy crap this book is getting so many reads and comments ahh thank you so much!! <3 I love when people comment, it makes me smile every time I see one of you comment something and I LOVE interacting with you all!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Natasha xx


	6. Time is Changing

Stiles entered the school doors. The swarm of other people walking around and not noticing him put him at ease; he hated being the centre of attention. He walked to his locker and fumbled with the lock before it finally opened, allowing him to put his books inside. Pictures of Scott, Allison, Lydia and him were taped to the inside of his locker. He grunted, slamming his locker shut a little too intensely and causing the girl next to him to jump. She gave a slight smile, hurrying from her locker to rush off to her friends.

Stiles read his timetable and noticed that he had math and English for first and second period. He sighed and started walking to his math class, which he shared with Malia and Isaac. They had been dating for a while after he and Malia broke up, but he had to admit, the pair was a pretty bad ass team when it came to fighting. 

Math was boring as always, but it went by fairly quickly. Isaac was staring at the back of Stiles’ head the whole time and Stiles knew - he could feel the other’s impending gaze. He heard Malia whisper to Isaac to actually pay attention to the class, but Isaac just brushed her off, causing her to growl quietly. Stiles laughed to himself but mentally thanked Malia for actually sticking up for him. He thought she would hate him since he had been kicked out of the pack. 

English passed by extremely quickly, but that could have been because Stiles slept through the whole period - they were only watching a movie anyway. The break for lunch finally came and Stiles was relieved until he came to the realisation that he now had no one to sit with. With a sigh, he grabbed an apple from his bag and found a tree to sit under. He ate in silence as he read through a fairly thick book. It was a journal that his mother wrote for him before she passed, and it was all about dragons. 

The book contained all the myths, legends and facts behind dragons. Stiles had read the main parts and was now up to the powers section. He was learning how to control and use his powers. The current part he was up to was about reversing time. He knew it was possible but it took a lot of concentration, focus and sheer power. Surely it would take him years to figure out how to do it properly, but there was no harm in testing it now. If it worked, no one except him would remember seeing him use his ability, and if it didn’t work, everyone would just think he’s weird - which they do already. 

Stiles speed read the last few pages on how to use his ability before he readied himself to actually try it. He sat promptly against the stump of the tree and put his hand up, palm out, as if signifying someone to stop. Closing his eyes, he focused intensely on the thought of reversing time and going back to a certain position in the past. If it did work, he didn’t want to go too far back in time, so he imagined himself in his English class, sitting there, watching the movie. 

Everything around him stayed the pitch black colour that it was when he closed his eyes. He let out a sigh, as this meant that it obviously hadn’t worked. Stiles opened his eyes only to see that surrounding him was his English class, watching a movie in front of them. 

“What the hell…” Stiles mumbled to himself, lowering his hand. The teacher shushed him and pointed his head towards the screen in front of Stiles. He rolled his eyes but did as he was told and continued watching the movie. It worked! I can’t believe it actually worked… Stiles thought to himself, worried of speaking aloud and getting in trouble again. 

The bell rang for the end of period four and Stiles left for lunch. Although he remembered everything when he went back in time, his body state reversed back into what it was at that time in the past. Everything was the same except for his memories. 

Stiles left the main building and walked outside to the tree where he was sat just before. The table where the pack was just sitting was now empty, but Stiles could see them walking towards it. He sighed, knowing that he should be over there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time! Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been very busy and my life has been hectic as hell. I'll try to write some more though :)


	7. Lacrosse Fight

A week or two had passed since Stiles last tried using his powers. It drained him of energy, and he couldn’t afford to be weak all the time. If he needed to reverse time, it’d have to be a dire situation, not just if he spilt his cereal, (which, to him, would actually be a dire situation). 

Stiles stood alone at the back of the line, waiting for his turn to shoot at the goal. It was game day tomorrow, and Coach Finstock was getting all the boys to practise as much as possible. Scott, who was front-line, hadn’t been playing as well as he could’ve been, and everyone was noticing - especially Stiles and Coach. 

“Scott, what’s going on? Why aren’t you playing like you normally do?” Liam asked in a hushed tone. Scott simply shook his head and closed his eyes in concentration, sighing in annoyance. It was almost Scott’s turn to shoot so he readied himself. He didn’t want to shoot too hard and knock out the goalie, but he did want to make an impact.

As if on cue, the goalie got switched out and Isaac was put in his place. Scott could actually try now without the fear of hurting the opponent. Isaac whispered to himself, loud enough for Scott to hear but quiet enough for no one else to hear. 

“Don’t be afraid to hit me if you need, I’ll heal.” Scott heard Isaac say, but Scott had already shot at Isaac as hard as he could, knocking him back into the goals. Coach blew the whistle then sighed, all the boys crowding around each other and sharing hushed whispers. Scott ran over to Isaac and helped him up.

“Shit, sorry dude! I forget how strong I am sometimes…” Scott said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Isaac breathed a laugh and nodded, letting Coach know he was okay (even though he was struggling to even breathe). 

“McCall, take goals. Lahey, sit off for a moment.” Coach yelled out and motioned for Isaac to join him on the sideline. Stiles cautiously watched from his position; next in the line after Liam. 

Liam took his shot. It was good but Scott caught it without difficulty. At last, it was Stiles’ turn and Isaac was still off, unable to take over goals, which left Scott as goalie. Awkward, Stiles thought to himself. He then readied himself for the shot, breathing in and out slowly and closing his eyes to concentrate. Finally, Coach blew the whistle for Stiles to shoot. 

Time slowed for Stiles as he opened his eyes and stared directly at Scott. He took the shot. The ball sped through the air, into Scott’s stick’s net and straight through it! The sheer impact of the ball tore through the netting and went into the goals. 

Time returned to normal and all the other boys started cheering for Stiles. Scott, Liam and Isaac look dumbfounded as all the ‘normal’ boys on the team cheered on Stiles. 

“Nice shot, Stilinski. You’ll play front line next game. McCall, you’ll take over his position. And for the rest of you, training is over for today, go home and live your sad, sad lives.” Coach hissed out sarcastically. Everyone laughed in response and headed into the locker rooms to grab their things and leave. 

“What the hell was that?” Liam asked Isaac and Scott in a hushed tone. Isaac growled as a reply, letting his eyes glow gold. Scott simply shook his head in confusion, not knowing what to say. The three of them walked into the locker room, but everyone had already left. Everyone except Stiles. 

Liam was the first one to see Stiles. He was just standing there at his locker, peacefully drinking water from his bottle. Isaac and Liam shared a glance before both looking at Scott who was busy doing stuff at his own locker. They returned back to looking at each other, smirking and nodding. Time to attack.

Isaac was the first to let out a roar, grabbing Stiles’ attention. He whipped around to see the two betas fully shifted. Their fangs were extended, claws out and eyes glowing golden. Liam roared after Isaac, scaring Stiles even more. Stiles faced the tough decision; fight back as a human or as a dragon? It was about time he started standing up for himself, so he chose dragon. Although he’d try to not make it too obvious. 

Scott heard all the commotion going on and ran around to see what his betas were doing. 

“What the hell is going on here!?” Scott yelled at the two boys. 

“It’s time we finally find out what Stiles is!” Liam growls through gritted teeth.

“We need to know if he’s human or supernatural.” Isaac snarls out, accompanying Liam’s sentence. Stiles simply stands back, the fear completely washed off his face. He knows he can defeat the two betas easily, if necessary. 

“This isn’t the way to do that. If you want to find out, just ask!” Scott almost pleads to them. Isaac looks like he might crack and give into Scott’s less violent ways, but Liam completely disregards him and charges at Stiles. 

Stiles was not prepared for the sudden onslaught but nonetheless moved into a defensive position, ready for whatever Liam does. 

“Liam! Stop!” Scott calls out to him, his voice loud but not enhanced by his alpha side. Liam doesn’t listen and reaches Stiles. He raises his arm, claws extended.

“LIAM!” Scott roars, using his true alpha voice. Liam’s hands go straight to his ears to cover them. He turns around to face Scott and Isaac, panting with his eyes still glowing. Scott’s eyes return to normal as his fangs retract into his gums. 

Stiles clicks back into human mode and stands up straight. He doesn’t know whether to act scared or actually just come out and say he’s something supernatural. What if Scott doesn’t believe him? What if Scott hates him... ? Before he can say anything, Stiles feels his wings touch the bottom of his back. 

“Oh God not now…” He whispers to himself. If he can feel his wings like this, that means they’re visible. Not only to werewolves but to humans as well! He has to either say the spell or get home. There is one other way he can get away and it would probably be the easiest. Screw it, how can this go wrong? Stiles asks in his head. Before he can answer himself, he sneaks away unnoticed to the other side of the locker room where the showers are located. 

Stiles listens in and hears the werewolves are all still bickering. Perfect. He lets the transformation take over and in no time at all he’s shifted into his smallest dragon form - the one that can fit into the palm of a hand.

Stiles stretches his wings out so they’re ready for flight. As soon as they are stretched, he shoots straight up into the air and lands quietly and gracefully on the wooden beams in the roof. He listens into what the boys are saying, none of them even realising that he’s missing. 

“Wait, shut up for a second! Where did Stiles go?” Liam shuts everyone up by asking the golden question. “See! I told you he was something supernatural!” Liam shouts a little too excitedly and overly proud of himself. 

“Maybe he just left when we weren’t looking?” Isaac speaks up, trying to get back onto Scott’s good side after not listening to him before. 

“I’m sure that’s what it was. Now let’s go, we have to get home. We’ll drop you off on the way, Liam.” Scott says to Isaac and Liam. The boys grab their bags and exit the locker room, leaving tiny dragon Stiles alone in the room.

Stiles lets out a little sigh, which came out a lot higher pitched than he expected. He made a mental note to never sigh in this form as he sounds like a kettle.

Now, it was his turn to go home. He flew all the way to his house, not bothering to take his things. He’d just get them next time he was at school.


	8. Stalking

Derek opened the doors to his loft, ending all the conversation going on inside abruptly. Everyone's heads snapped upwards to see what he was doing back already. Ethan and Aiden were the first two to speak up about it.

"Did you find anything?" Aiden asked.

Derek shook his head in response, sighing. He turned around and closed the door behind him, the smash of the metal on concrete silencing everything in the close vicinity. Scott looked extremely confused as to what they were talking about.

"Find anything? What were you trying to find, Derek?" Scott piped up, glaring at the twins and then at Derek. He stayed silent although he had Scott's eyes digging into him. Derek stood tall, chest puffed so he wouldn't have to answer unless Scott really forced him too. "I said, what were you trying to find, Derek?" Scott growled out through gritted teeth. Derek stayed unresponsive, but Allison walked over to Scott and lightly gripped his arm.

"Scott, it's okay. Relax." Allison softly spoke into his ear. Scott gently tugged his arm away, enough force to not hurt her but to let her know he was upset. Allison's face dropped, she knew he was upset but she didn't think it was this bad. She looked back to Lydia who motioned for her to leave him alone and come back to her. Allison sighed and returned back to Lydia's side, where she hugged her closely.

"This is about Stiles, isn't it?" Scott breathed out the question that Derek was dreading he'd ask. Isaac went to speak up for Derek, but got stopped before he could get a word out. Scott turned around to see who it was that was going to stick up for Derek, and was heartbroken when he saw that it was Isaac. Isaac dropped his head, ashamed in himself once he saw the betrayed look in Scott's eyes.

"You were a part of this?" Scott asked Isaac, in disbelief. No response; Isaac couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone, let alone Scott. "I thought you trusted me..." Scott spoke quietly, but enough for Isaac to hear. He lifted his head and saw the tears threatening to spill in Scott's eyes. Isaac had really hurt him bad, and there was no way of telling if they could ever be the same after this. Isaac's shoulders slumped as his eyes had clear sadness shown in them.

Scott pushed past Derek and quickly walked to the door, throwing it open and walking out. Liam and Allison went to follow him, but Peter stopped them silently, by closing the door in their faces and shaking his head.

"What are you doing? Let me talk to him!" Allison yelled at Peter. He simply rolled his eyes in response before speaking up.

"I don't think he wants to talk to any of you right now," Peter said, eyeing at Isaac and Derek in particular. "Now, seeing as Scott's gone for who knows how long, we're going to need someone to be in charge around here." Peter stood valiantly; everyone knew what he was aiming at so Derek put a stop to it before it could escalate.

"No, Peter. You're not the new 'alpha', you're the furthest thing from it," Derek said in a monotone voice, sounding annoyed as usual. "And I'm fairly certain none of us want you as our alpha anyway." He finished, pointing back at everyone to make an example. Peter humphed in reply, accompanied by a wry smile.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, everyone go home." Derek spat, clearly irritated by what happened with Scott. Everyone started to clear out after packing up their belongings. The loft had become a type of meeting place for everyone in the pack, against Derek's will but yet he allowed it.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here." Kira offered Derek on her way out. Ever since Kira got accepted into the pack as one of them, Derek had been helpful and nice to her; mainly because of her friendship with Malia, but Kira was basically one of the Hale's now, even though she was a fox and they were wolves. Once everyone had left the loft, it was just Peter, Derek and Malia left there.

"You're such an idiot," Malia spat at her father. "Did you really think anyone would want you in charge of them after everything you've done?" She shook her head in annoyance and left the loft, she was going to spend the night at Kira's; she didn't want to deal with her father. Derek agreed with Malia and huffed a laugh out as he went upstairs, leaving Peter to sit alone with his thoughts on the stairs.


	9. Scott and Stiles vs The World

"Scott, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning." Stiles called out his window after being woken up by a rock smashing into the glass, Romeo-and-Juliet style. Scott stayed quiet but motioned for Stiles to come down to the door because they were going to wake up his father. "It's okay, my dad's working the night shift. What's wrong?" Stiles stared down out the window at Scott who stood there awkwardly.

"Can you just come open the door please, we need to talk. Privately." Scott put emphasis on the last word in case anyone else was listening in to the conversation he was having. It was a warning to back off and stop eavesdropping. Scott heard rustling a few meters away and knew whoever was following him had left.

Stiles grunted a bit but made his way downstairs, not bothering to run or use his super-speed. It was way too early in the morning for that. He reached the door and fiddled with the lock for a minute, before giving up and just opening it with his strength. HIs father must've taken the key with him to work and locked it from the inside. Typical.

"Scott?" Stiles paused, tilting his head a bit to the side, "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Stiles motioned for his friend to come inside. Scott followed him into the house and up to his bedroom where they both sat on the bed. The pale moonlight shone through the open window where the curtain blew gently in the wind causing light to scatter across the room.

"They've been watching you," Scott said plainly. Stiles felt a knot tighten in his stomach as his throat went dry. He knows what I am, Stiles thought to himself. He could feel the rush of anxiety spread through him, from his heart down to his lower stomach. Scott shook his head and ran his hands through his dusty hair. Small particles fell slowly to the floor as he walked over and sat on Stiles' bed, head in hands.

"What do you mean - they've been watching me?" Stiles questions and walks over to Scott before sitting down next to him. Instinctively, Stiles wings started to relax and rest on the bed behind Scott. He immediately felt it and folded them onto his back, sighing in relief that Scott didn't notice; his body relaxing in sync.

Scott was unsure of how to tell Stiles, he debated whether to just say it outright or try sugar coat it to make it easier on Stiles. He decided with the latter. "They thought you might've been something-" Scott paused to look at Stiles' face. He could see the worry spread across it so he listened to his heartbeat. It was beating way too fast for Scott's liking. "Stiles, are you okay?" He asked, unsure of whether to continue.

"What? Me? Yeah, I'm totally fine." Stiles blurted out before stopping himself and sighing. "They think I'm something supernatural, don't they?" Stiles asked, before turning away from Scott and put his head in his hands, looking down towards the floor. Scott hummed in agreement and put an arm around Stiles.

"I know that you're not, and everyone's just overreacting because of what happened with the Nogitsune, but if something has changed because of that, you can tell me." Scott quietly mumbled out, careful not to raise any unwanted emotions from Stiles.

Stiles' head was swarmed with different emotions and thoughts. Should he tell Scott what he is or keep it a secret? If he tells him, everything will be different but if he keeps it a secret, Scott would hate him if he ever found out.

"Nothing happened after the Nogitsune. I mean- things are a bit different, but nothing 'supernatural'." Stiles murmured out. Scott took his arm away from Stiles and stood up, Stiles' head tracking every movement that his friend made.

"Well, if you want back into the pack, we go together. Remember, it's you and I versus the world, Stiles." Scott said and held out a hand for his friend. Stiles gladly accepted and stood with him, before curtsying - obviously.

The pair decided not to go to the loft and confront Derek and the rest of the pack, as it was around 3 in the morning and they needed sleep. Scott rolled onto the bed with Stiles following, flopping onto it instead. Scott was the first to fall asleep and Stiles made sure of that. Once he was certain that Scott was asleep he rolled over onto his stomach and let his invisible wings stretch out, one flowing off the side of the bed and the other covering Scott. Stiles just had to make sure he woke up before his friend otherwise they'd have a very awkward morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hey there,
> 
> it's been too long i'm so sorry everyone! i really hope to keep updating now that season 6 is out and my motivation is back. hope you all enjoy this chapter, i've missed writing this book so much but i'm glad i finally got a chapter out for you guys <3 leave your thoughts and ideas below!
> 
> until next time, 
> 
> natasha xx


End file.
